


Gross Ones

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grease Boy, Gross Jisung, Kinda Sweet!, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweat, smelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Chan liked the smell of Jisung’s sheets. They were sort of musty, strange to the touch after Jisung spent days just laying around in them, sweating in them at night only to climb back into bed the next day and get them dirty again. When Jisung wasn’t in bed (which was a rarer occasion than one might expect), Chan would swoop in to get a whiff of them. Sometimes, he would touch himself while he did it. Sometimes Jisung walked in on him like this, but Jisung didn’t mind. Jisung didn’t mind at all, because he liked Chan.-Jisung has some bad hygiene habits, and Chan loves that about him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Donation Rewards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Gross Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is a request by Lolo. If you'd like a 1k fic on a topic of your choosing, see [this post](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376) on my twitter for more information! Keep donating, signing, and protesting guys, the fight doesn't stop until there's justice.
> 
> If you'd like to educate yourselves on this issue,  
> [This carrd also has some great information](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)

Chan liked the smell of Jisung’s sheets. They were sort of musty, strange to the touch after Jisung spent days just laying around in them, sweating in them at night only to climb back into bed the next day and get them dirty again. When Jisung wasn’t in bed (which was a rarer occasion than one might expect), Chan would swoop in to get a whiff of them. Sometimes, he would touch himself while he did it. He couldn’t help it, Jisung’s smell sent his mind wandering everywhere, thinking about the younger man underneath him. Sometimes Jisung walked in on him like this, but Jisung didn’t mind. Jisung didn’t mind at all, because he liked Chan.

This was how Jisung found him now, wandering in with a bag of chips to finish off in bed he saw Chan bend over his sheets, his nose buried in the fabric, inhaling deeply. “Having fun?” Jisung asked, and when Chan looked up his eyes were dark and hungry. Jisung picked his nose and wiped it on his sweatpants, walking closer. He wrapped his arms around Chan’s back and kissed the side of the older man’s neck. “You’re so gross,” Jisung murmured, “You know I haven’t washed those in like a month.”

“Doesn’t that make you the gross one?”

“Eh,” Jisung shrugged and hoisted himself onto the bed, lying back, “I’m not jerking off over it. Come kiss me.”

So Chan climbed into bed, pinning Jisung’s smaller body under his own and kissing him hungrily. He cleaned the potato chip crumbs from where they hid between Jisung’s cheeks and his gums. Jisung’s mouth tasted sour, his breath foul, and Chan couldn’t get enough of it. He was hungry when Jisung smiled into the kiss and sunk one crooked tooth into Chan’s lower lip. He was hungry when his hands running up under Jisung’s shirt encountered raised acne under the smooth slide of sweat. He was hungry when he pulled Jisung’s hips against his own and ground their hardening cocks together. He couldn’t stop,

“You want to fuck me, don't you?” Jisung asked, a shitty little smile on his face. 

“I always do.” Chan pulled Jisung out of his tshirt, burying his nose in the younger’s armpit and inhaling his body odor, kissing the smooth flesh where his armpit hair gave way. Jisung was so gross. A little sticky, like he hadn’t showered in days. Chan hoped he hadn’t. Chan ran his tongue up Jisung’s ribs to his armpit, letting the hair catch on his tongue and between his teeth. Jisung’s sweat tasted delicious, but not as delicious as the quiet moan Jisung let out as Chan tugged on his skin with his teeth. “When was the last time you showered?” Chan asked, moving down Jisung’s torso. Jisung couldn’t restrain his laugh.

“I don't think I’ll ever understand you, Chan.” When the older man started pulling down Jisung’s sweatpants, still waiting for an answer, Jisung sighed and relented, “I showered like three days ago. Maybe four.” Chan let out an audible grunt and Jisung laughed, then whined softly as Chan buried his nose in the inner corner of Jisung’s thigh, letting his tongue slip out to collect the sweat which had gathered behind Jisung’s balls. Jisung smelled ripe and deep and absolutely filthy. Chan combed his fingers through the younger's unruly pubic hair and ran his tongue up underneath Jisung’s cock, letting the younger’s length slip into his mouth so he could suck him off while he worked Jisung open with one finger.

Jisung didn’t understand Chan’s obsession with his personal hygiene. He wasn’t ashamed of it, he just didn’t always remember to wash his sheets or shower or whatever. He liked spending time in bed, it’s not like he was working up much of a sweat. Jisung didn’t see what was so sexy about that, but if it got Chan to suck him off, he couldn’t argue with that. He’d always thought Chan was gorgeous, and in times like these he was happily reminded how nice Chan’s soft lips felt wrapped around his cock. Chan used his own drool and Jisung’s precum to work a finger into his ass, stretching him out slowly and carefully. Jisung wondered if Chan got off on knowing that this part of Jisung was unclean too, sweat collecting there from days spent laying around in bed. 

Soon enough, Jisung was rolling happily onto his stomach, pushing his ass up a little so Chan could finger him open, put a condom on, and push his way inside Jisung’s hole. Jisung was always so fucking tight, small and foul-smelling under Chan. Chan fucked him slowly at first, watching his cock disappearing into Jisung’s ass and his hands gripping Jisung’s delicate waist. Soon enough, Chan couldn’t restrain himself. His body fell heavily on top of Jisung, hands groping at the younger’s shoulders and his hair. Chan ended up thrusting wildly so the bedsprings squeaked and burying his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply.

Jisung moaned and sputtered and reached his hand up to caress Chan’s head beside him. It was an awkward angle for his arm, but he managed it, crushing Chan’s face softly into his cum-stained pillowcase and listening to the elder’s desperate inhalations.

“Fuck,” Chan murmured, his drool joining the mix of fluids which had previously stained Jisung’s sheets. Chan was strong. He grasped desperately at Jisung, holding the younger so tight he groaned in pain and bruises started to bloom under his skin. When Chan came, he bit down on Jisung’s shoulder, bursting acne under his teeth and tasting the slightest drops of blood and pus on Jisung’s sweat. 

Chan was dead weight for a while after that, breathing heavily on top of Jisung, still desperately taking in his scent. Jisung was the one to break the silence, “Well, that was fun.”

Chan laughed and helped Jisung onto his back again, taking his place between the younger’s legs. It was only fair that Jisung cum too, and Chan loved the way he tasted. Sometimes, when he sucked Jisung off like this, Jisung would pull up porn on his phone and pull the blankets over Chan’s head. Chan felt peaceful enveloped in Jisung’s smell, and he pressed his lips over every inch of Jisung’s skin he could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello!
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
